UNATF
UNATF is a faction for the Apocalyptic Dawn techtree. It boasts 31 standard units and 4 scenario only units, a higher than normal unit count. The units are very diverse, ranging from the powerful, short-ranged Flamethrower, to the quick Special Op. There's the brutal Tank, the lightning fast Humvee, the standard Infantry, the anti-infantry Grenadier, and the long range Howitzer. UNATF also has 15 upgrades, also a much larger than normal amount. They range from unit unlocking such as Aerodynamics, to stat increasing such as Advanced Tactics, to fortifying such as Wartime Negotiations, to nuclear constructors such as Plutonium Extraction. Units *AA Launcher *APC *Baton Soldier *Destroyer *Flamethrower *Grenadier *Heli *Howitzer *Humvee *Infantry *Machine Gun Turret *Marine *Medic *Private *RPG Trooper *Shotgunner *Special Op *Stealth Bomber *Tank *Transport Ship Buildings *Dock *Factory *Hangar *Headquarters *Lab *Missile Silo *Ops Facility *Outpost *Rations Center *Reactor *Recruitment Station Upgrades *Advanced Tactics *Aerodynamics *Chemistry *Combustible Warfare *Explosives *Military Training *Navy *Payload Missiles *Plutonium Extraction *SEAL *Stealth Research *Surveillance *Teflon Enhancement *Titanium Refining *Wartime Negotiations Strategies *Start with a simple recruitment station and spam infantry (and promote those to marines, the cost is cheap, but worth it). It's important you build up a small army of basic units before you try to expand too much. *Flamethrowers are slow and well armored, but if attacked too much, they can be taken down before they reach the foe. Distract the foe with slightly faster and much cheaper Baton Soldiers. *Medic's healing aura slowly recovers the HP of nearby units, and this regeneration stacks. Use this to your advantage and keep a number of medics around to keep your soldiers in fighting shape! Each one heals units around it 15 HP per second, so 5 medics will heal nearby units 75 HP per second, enough to usually survive a few extra attacks than the foe. *Tanks are best against buildings, and their large splash helps drastically. They can do good against normal units, but be warned that their very slow attacks allows them to be easily piled. *Special ops are a good, run-of-the-mill unit for mid to late game skirmishes. While more expensive than marines, they offer much better stats and a faster attack. Their second attack, snipe, is only handy before they begin attacking, since it requires all their energy. It can instantly kill any normal unit, but shouldn't be wasted, since the less energy slows down their normal attack. It can be useful, however, for getting rid of a few pesky powerful units such as the flamethrower. *With greater emphasis on air units in Apocalyptic Dawn, one must keep an eye on what units are capable of bringing down the deadly areal units quickly. RPG Troopers are a portable, but weaker version of anti aircraft weaponry, but only the AA Launcher can detect the Stealth Bomber when it's in stealth mode. Image Gallery 2f.jpg|An army massing after an enemy attack. Military1b.jpg|Our well constructed base early in the game. UNATF_Logo.jpg|The logo of UNATF 9f.jpg|Attacking the foe! 7f.jpg|Fighting through all weather. Category:Apocalyptic Dawn Category:Factions Category:Mods